


I Like What You Like

by brokenhighways



Series: Dear No. 26 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cohabitation, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Jared and Jensen both have some explaining to do.





	I Like What You Like

Katie to Chad

So, I'm *finally* moving out of this hell hole. Do you have room in your apartment?

Chad to Katie

You once told me that I seemed like the kind of roommate that would have awful body odor and listen to The Lonely Island on repeat. Do you REALLY want to live w/me?

Katie to Chad

No, but I'm desperate at this point. And somehow you're a better choice than my dad's place. I don't really want to bother Sandy.

Chad to Katie

Jared and Jensen gave a furnished basement? The previous owners basically had it set up like an apartment and my guys just spruced it up a little.

Katie to Chad

So, you don't want me as a roomie, huh?

Chad to Katie

I love you but, no. And after what's just happened you deserve a place where there's some peace. Plus Jensen's credit card.

Katie to Chad

Lol, thanks. I think...

~

Jared to Jensen

...I was going to ask if someone had stolen your phone but then I realized that only YOU would send me six messages about how Starbucks have too much variety.

Jensen to Jared

Seriously, when did coffee stop being coffee? What's an upside down reverse venti mocha latte drink thing -- coffee!

Jared to Jensen

So I'm guessing the line was really long again?

Jensen to Jared

Yes. This is why I used to pay people to get my coffee for me.

Jared to Jensen

You poor thing. I thought you had the interns, though?

Jensen to Jared

Intake isn't until next month. A lot of them move on past the minimum period so...I've had to do my own stapling. My own stapling!!

Jared to Jensen

My heart bleeds for you, man. It really does.

Jensen to Jared

I'm paying the damn mortgage, so it better.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, about that....

Jensen to Jared

It was a joke, Jared.

Jared to Jensen

I know but we did agree to contribute equally. Now that I have a regular paycheck again, we can do that.

Jensen to Jared

I earn more, so it's fair that I pay more. Seriously, it's fine.

Jared to Jensen

Not for me, it isn't. 

Jensen to Jared

Fine. We can sort something out. 

Jared to Jensen

I also really hate the monochrome kitchen.

Jensen to Jared

Is this 'bitch at Jensen' hour? Coulda warned me.

Jared to Jensen

I'm just sayin'. I love the house but...I don't know...

Jensen to Jared

Tell that to Chad, you know, your best friend who picked what you'd like. So, what's really bugging you? Not that I'm not enjoying your charade about the house.

Jared to Jensen

That is what's bugging me!

Jensen to Jared

Uh-huh. Fine. I'll get my mom to come over and discuss all of the stuff you want to change about the house. 

Jared to Jensen

What? No! Okay, fine. I overheard you and Aldis saying that you were having financial issues with the company. And I guess I felt helpless.

Jensen to Jared

...and suddenly you hate the house?

Jared to Jensen

Fine. Just the damn monochrome kitchen.

Jensen to Jared

Get to the point, Jared.

Jared to Jensen

Ugh. Okay, so, I might have told Katie she can have our basement.

Jensen to Jared

Is that it? You were building up to tell me about Katie? She called me to check that I was okay with it. Which I am.

Jared to Jensen

Oh....

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, oh. Seriously, if the mortgage thing bugs you, fair enough. Trying to bait me into an argument over something so trivial is bullshit.

Jared to Jensen

I'm sorry. I'm just...in a weird mood right now. Forgive me?

Jensen to Jared

Whatever.

~

Jared to Jensen

We're okay, right?

Jensen to Jared

Last time I checked, yup.

Jared to Jensen

Katie is moving in today. I think she was really freaked out by what happened with her neighbor.

Jensen to Jared

Wait, what happened? I just thought she wanted to get away from Rob.

Jared to Jensen

Ha. I thought Aldis would have told you.

Jensen to Jared

Nope.

Jared to Jensen

Hang on, I'm gonna switch to IM. That okay?

Jensen to Jared

Sure.

* * *

Jared has joined the conversation.

Jensen has joined the conversation

_Jared is typing...._

Jared: Damn, okay, so -- there was this guy a few doors down that was being really weird. Leaving her notes, watching her and other creepy things. A few weeks ago he left something INSIDE her apartment. It turns out that he's done it to a few other women in the building. Fucking creep.

Jensen: Oh, wow. That's awful. She can definitely stay as long as she likes.

Jared: Yeah, it sucks. I feel really badly for her but at least she can get out of there. I think Rob caught a charge after decking the guy, though.

Jensen: How dreadful.

Jared: Is that sarcasm I'm detecting?

Jensen: I might be civil with him but I still don't like him. That's just a fact. Anyway, tell Katie that I'm here to help if she needs anything. She doesn't have to stay downstairs all the time or whatever.

Jared: Like either of us could tell her what to do, lol.

Jensen: True. So...is this why you were in a 'weird mood'. This brought up Tom and everything?

Jared: What about you, Mr 'Stumble Home Drunk'?

Jensen: That happened twice! And it was...it's complicated, okay. Stop changing the subject.

Jared: I'm just revisiting it, man. You and I are far from fine, no matter how much we say we are.

Jared: Hang on, I need to go and tell this kid that I can literally see him Googling the test answers from here.

_Jared is away_

Jensen: Actually, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

Jensen has left the conversation.

* * *

 

~

Katie to Sandy

Is it bad that I basically have Jared and Jensen FM as my radio station right now? It's gold. Or well it will be when they stop being stupid.

Sandy to Katie

It's not great, but they ARE extremely entertaining. Give me the deets!

Katie to Sandy

There's been a lot of bitching about the kitchen. I'm pretty sure it's code for something else. And Jared's clearly got some kind of work related issue. Jensen's being more of an asshole than usual. Probably because he and Aldis lost a really big client last month. Oh, and one of them has a disturbing fixation with  peach iced tea.

Sandy to Katie

Hey, peach iced tea is awesome! Jared's work issue is probably Tom related and I guess hearing about your creepy neighbor didn't help.

Katie to Sandy

Shit. I didn't even think...

Sandy to Katie

It's not your fault. And Jensen will get there eventually. He just might...need a nudge.

Katie to Jensen

So, when you get home, I'm going to need you to fix whatever is up with Jared.

Jensen to Katie

Yeah, he and I need to talk. I was a dick earlier on.

Katie to Jensen

Well. Good.

Katie to Sandy

Done.

Sandy to Katie

LOL. Hopefully, you were subtle.

Katie to Sandy

Now, where's the fun in that?

~

Jensen to Jared

Are you free to grab lunch today? I need to talk to you.

Jared to Jensen

About.…?

Jensen to Jared

Me. You. Us. Everything? Without arguing this time. I'll even drink of those gross iced teas you love so much.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, we can't all be nonadventurous and boring like you, old man!

Jensen to Jared

I'm young and spry, thank you very much.

Jared to Jensen

Ha. Anyway, I can't do lunch, but we can talk @ home later today. I'll tell Katie we need some time.

~

** The Super-Duper-Mocha-Licious Ramblings of a Yeti! **

Title: We Need To Talk

_Sometimes, those four words can be terrifying. You know that it needs to happen, but suddenly, you're not ready. Neither of us are. My issues are things from the past, yours are to do with the future. How do we reconcile that in the present? I'm not sure. So, I thought I'd write about it here. It's not easy to say this out loud. To let anyone know that I'm not as over certain things as I say I am. Or maybe it's just that I never accept that what happened will be a part of me. It's not going to go away. There will be reminders. Whether that's returning back to a similar place or something that's happened to a friend. I'm reminded. And sometimes that makes me angry. Sometimes it makes me so sad that I don't know what do with myself._

_The only thing that makes everything seem less sharp and less painful, is knowing that I have you._

_-J_

~

Jensen to Jared

You know, no one would judge you if you decided that teaching wasn't for you anymore because a certain person fucked it all up.

Jared to Jensen

So, you read my post already? That was quick. I was just about to delete it actually.

Jensen to Jared

Duh. I'm your number one follower. Why?

Jared to Jensen

Because it's so stupid that this keeps on happening. You won't even tell me what's going on with you. As for my issues - I don't want this shit to keep coming up.

Jensen to Jared

The stuff with Tom was what, a year ago? That's not long. I don't expect you to magically be over it. Hell, my dad told me I would fail without his guidance and even though I know that's not true, sometimes...it weighs on me. And he said that a damn decade ago. Life isn't a whiteboard. We can't just wipe things away.

Jared to Jensen

Your dad sucks. And thank you. I do love the house, by the way. I know I was randomly weird about it before but I want it to be full of what we BOTH like. 

Jensen to Jared

Honestly? I'm good with a memory foam mattress and my dream kitchen. I like what you like, Jared.

Jared to Jensen

Really? And seriously, you have got to explain that kitchen to me so that I can learn to like it. Or not hate it.

Jensen to Jared

I spent hours going through your dream home Pinterest boards. Trust me when I say that I omitted a lot of iffy things in favor of what I could actually live with.

Jared to Jensen

Hm. Okay fine, now I feel stupid.

Jensen to Jared

It's okay.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, this is confession hour and it's your turn.

Jensen to Jared

We lost a major client at work. And I didn't tell you because I thought I was going to lose everything, the house, the firm, my dignity, my pride.

Jared to Jensen

Just because of one client?

Jensen to Jared

Thirty percent of what we earned came from that guy. It's a big deal but...actually, Aldis lost it with me yesterday. He said that I wasn't behaving like a boss and that I needed to man the fuck up.

Jared to Jensen

LOL. Sounds like quite the pep talk. It's okay to freak out, though. That's normal. I know that you'll figure things out. And I guess we still need to get better at communicating. Sigh...

Jensen to Jared

We do. But that's okay because...we'll do it together. Over your gross iced peach tea, in my amazing kitchen. :)

Jared to Jensen

I like the sound of that. Mostly. :P

~

To: Jensen  
From: Jared  
Subject: URGENT!!!!

This has been bugging me all week

So, why the dream monochrome kitchen? And I know you're going to say, ' _Can't a guy just have a dream_?'. Nope, you can't.

\---

To: Jared  
From: Jensen  
Subject: RE: URGENT!!!

...how is this urgent? Plus, don't you have anything better to do with your weekend? Like planning our long overdue housewarming party. Make some iced punch. Or upside down coffee.

\----

To: Jensen  
From: Jared  
Subject: RE: URGENT!!!

Dude, Katie is all over it. I'm just going to get her to plan every event we throw from now on.

So....tell meeeee. Let me guess? Some kind of weird kitchen sex thing?

\---

To: Jared  
From: Jensen  
Subject: RE: URGENT!!!

Tut tut.

What? No. Kitchen sex is unsanitary. There's heat of the moment and being aware of where you _eat_.

\---

To: Jensen  
From: Jared  
Subject: RE: URGENT!!!

Says the guy who's at a work 'brunch' on a Saturday.

....I know for a fact that you're a dirty liar. :P

\---

To: Jared  
From: Jensen  
Subject: RE: URGENT!!!

Sorry :( but looks like we managed to convince this dude to get on board. Whee!

We've already established that nothing I do when I've been drinking tequila counts. :P

Anyway, I've got to head to the office and touch base with Aldis and then I'll be back.

~

Jensen to Jared

So, I stopped off at this coffee place that I've never been to before and they had bubble teas. I bought one and it was disgusting.

Jared to Jensen

You went into a coffee place and didn't buy black coffee? Do I need to call the doctor??

Jensen to Jared

I don't know. I just wanted to be adventurous for a change. I followed my inner Jared.

Jared to Jensen

Hahaha. Your inner Jared dropped the ball cuz I don't like bubble tea either. Tapioca is just WEIRD!

Jensen to Jared

Haha! It really is.

~

To: Jared  
From: Jensen  
Subject: RE: URGENT!!!

I guess I just...was thinking about what you wanted to know. My mom and I weren't that close when I was growing up. My dad was molding me into the perfect son, or whatever. And she was a chef who always had ideas and did different things. I always remember the day we finally got past my weird teenage years. Our kitchen was kind of monochrome and fancy so she could do all of her catering stuff.

One time I was just sitting there when she came in and we got talking. It was nice, y'know? To not have to talk about the law and help my dad with his filing. So, I made a habit of wandering in when she was there and we'd just talk about everything. It was pretty great. When I was picking out stuff for the house, I just...I wanted something that felt like home to me and it was all I could think of.

So there it is. My lame, boring reason. :)

\--

To: Jensen  
From: Jared

Awwwww. Thank you for telling me. That's actually pretty sweet. I'm still going to bitch about it, though.

\--

To: Jared  
From: Jensen  
Subject:

LOL. You wouldn't be you if you didn't.

~

Mom to Jensen

Your father and I won't be able to make your party tonight.

Jensen to Mom

Is everything okay?

Mom to Jensen

Enjoy your party and we'll talk tomorrow.

~

Chad to Katie

Is it me or is that Blue Haired Wonder? But like, with not blue hair?

Katie to Chad

Dude, idk. It's a party - walk up to him and do an on the spot follicle inspection.

Chad to Katie

Weren't you in charge of the guest list? Not that I understand why this thing needed any planning past nachos and booze.

Katie to Chad

This is why nobody comes to any of your parties.

Chad to Katie

Now, you damn well that I'm too cheap to throw a party.

Katie to Chad

LOL, true.

Jensen to Danneel

Where are you? Jared and I are trying to figure out if some Blue Haired Wonder clone has somehow worked his way into Alona's life.

Danneel to Jensen

Running late. And nope, not a clone. He dyed his hair, ditched the skateboard and works in an office now.

Jensen to Danneel

Well, I'll be damned.

Danneel to Jensen

I'm surprised you didn't put the party off, what with your parents and all.

Jensen to Danneel

Oh, no...I'll probably just talk to them tomorrow.

Danneel to Jensen

Good luck with that, but hey, at least they can have a pretty amicable divorce without fighting over who gets the kids.

Jensen to Danneel

Amicable and my dad will never belong to the same sentence.

Jensen to Danneel

Wait, what???

Jensen to Mom

You're getting divorced?

Mom to Jensen

...so, who blabbed?

Jensen to Mom

Does it matter?

Jared to Danneel

Your timing sucks. He didn't know about his parents. And now he's gone over to their place.

Danneel to Jared

Shit. You didn't go with?

Jared to Danneel

Kinda have a house full of people here.

Danneel to Jared

Sorry!

~

Jensen to Jared

I feel bad but....kind of glad that they won't spend the rest of their lives feeling miserable. I mean, things are probably going to get seriously messy over the Hamptons house but...my sister and I think they're doing the right thing.

Jared to Jensen

Uh-huh...well...that's good, right? Something's been off with your mom for a while anyway. Hopefully, this makes her happy. And your dad too, even if he is a dick.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah. He wants to play golf with me tomorrow and talk about that client we lost. Typical Dad. Always about the business.

Jared to Jensen

I'm gonna leave you guys to it. Chad fell asleep and Katie drew a mustache on him. In permanent marker, so...I'm probably going to spend tomorrow helping him clean it off.

Jensen to Jared

LOL. I'm sorry I missed that. And the rest of the party.

Jared to Jensen

Don't worry about it. Family's what matters.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah...true. I wish you were here. I was sitting at the table and remembering the first time I brought you over here. You were freaking out.

Jared to Jensen

Lol, I remember! Your dad still scares me. Those days were nice. Seems like so long ago now.

Jensen to Jared

Yes, it does. I'm just glad that...you're also my family now, and that I have someone to talk to this about.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, that's what I'm here for. <3

Jared to Jensen

Chris just showed up. With a girlfriend. I shit you not.

Jensen to Jared

LOL. Let the mocking commence. I was going to say that we're all growing up...

Jared to Jensen

And then you remembered that we are friends with Danneel and Chad.

Jensen to Jared

And Alona. How many times are we going to prematurely celebrate the non-fatal demise of Blue Haired Wonder? Seriously.

Jared to Jensen

Clearly, we didn't celebrate his last non-fatal demise hard enough.

Jensen to Jared

So, basically, BHW is proving to be a tough stain that we can't wash away?

Jared to Jensen

LOL. I have to forward that one to Danneel. I think she's keeping some kind of BHW burn book for the next time he does something stupid and Alona dumps him again.

Jensen to Jared

*facepalm*

Jared to Jensen

Hey, we all have our weaknesses.

Jensen to Jared

Except for me. I'm perfect. My mom says hi by the way. Apparently, I'm not very covert at texting under the table.

Jared to Jensen

Tell her I say hi back. The party is winding down so I can be there in 20 mins if you want? I trust Katie to keep Chad on a leash. Although, he hasn't spotted the mustache yet....

Jensen to Jared

I want. :P But I'm on my way back anyway, so no point.

Jared to Jensen

Okie dokie. Btw, our crazy friends are apparently staying over for a Nicholas Cage marathon. It was Danneel's idea.

Jensen to Jared

On second thoughts, I might just sleep in my car.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah....like you'd miss a chance to bitch about Ghost Rider. :P

Jensen to Jared

That movie was an offense to cinema. I don't care what anyone says. It would be good to hang out with everyone tho. Just like old times.

Jared to Jensen

Exactly :)

Jensen to Jared

Plus, I'd like to get the bottom of why Blue Haired Wonder wasn't sufficiently terrified by my non-violent warning.

Jared to Jensen

That depends...how many times did you meow at him? Once or twice? 

Jensen to Jared

I don't meow, I *growl*! And hey, angry cats are NO joke.

Jared to Jensen

Lmao! Well, my precious jellyfish, I gotta go and make sure the kids aren't defacing any of our stuff. Have a safe journey home! <3

Jensen to Jared

Good luck with that. We definitely are going to revisit 'precious jellyfish' at some point.

Jared to Jensen

You love it!

Jensen to Jared

I'm giving you the mother of all dirty looks right now.

Jared to Jensen

I'm sure that you are, jellyfish. I'm sure that you are. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda random, but hey, that's what I like about this verse. :P


End file.
